


What's left?

by cxenise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Multi, Romance, Sanvers - Freeform, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxenise/pseuds/cxenise
Summary: Maggie has suffered from depression since she was a kid. Eventually she escaped the pain, - temporary - especially when she met that super cute agent Alex; but it can't be gone forever can it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> This story contains self-harm. I am not trying to invite you to hurt yourself by reading this. You are strong, whatever you're struggling with right now, it will only make you stronger. I'm here for you, my inbox is always open for you. <3  
> \------  
> plus: I'm not the best in English, so sorry for that already!

It's not that she never tried to get better. She did. Tried therapy, tried different pills, even tried rehab. It all helped but also didn't at the same time. Because it helped temporarily.  
It never let her heal completely. Let her heal from all the bad events that happened in her past.  
She never healed totally from her father kicking her out because she finally admitted her feelings for a girl.  
She never healed from accidentally - really accidentally 'cause she was drunk, more drunk than she's ever been in her entire life & of course , of course she regrets this more than anything - cheating on her ex, her ex who gave her everything but nothing in the end. The ex who called her a selfish bitch, called her the biggest mistake she made, called her totally wasted five years. The ex who told her she doesn't deserve to be happy after what she did.  
All these things left scars. Scars in her heart and scars on her skin, because of course, of course her ex was right and she doesn't deserve any happiness. She deserves the pain, the pain that she made her ex feel. So she hurt herself to feel that pain.  
Eventually she stopped, when she finally figured that she could also find this pain in her job, by risking her life every day and often getting hurt by cruel citizens. Figured that this pain was also being found in racist comments.  
She didn't care about all that. Because she deserves it.

Until that agent crossed her case.  
Until that agent, Alex Danvers, made her feel much less worthless. Because Alex Danvers showed her that she cares. About her. About Maggie Sawyer.  
Maggie who turned all the sorrow she's been through into kindness. Maggie grew and so she learned to let the people she cared about feel worth it. So she showed Alex that she cares about her. And maybe, when Alex told her how she really felt about her, maybe Maggie had to admit that she kinda liked that tough, strong, smart, beautiful agent too.  
They are each other's home, each other's soulmate.  
When Maggie talks about Alex you can tell that she was the woman Maggie wanted to spend the rest of her life with, that she forgot how much pain she carried throughout the past years.  
But sometimes, not even Alex could take that pain away from her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was game night. Alex and Maggie decided to do it at their place, which once was Alex's apartment. But not now. Not anymore. Now it was Alex's and Maggie's little home.  
They invited everyone over, Kara and Lena, Winn and James and Lucy.  
Alex always made sure that Maggie was okay with having anyone over because of course she knew and cared about Maggie's social anxiety. Because Maggie was her girlfriend now and she loved her too much to not to care about any little thing that made her feel uncomfortable.  
And Alex noticed. Noticed when Maggie talked less while having breakfast, went to bed earlier than usual, stayed in the shower 10 minutes longer just because she needed to cry everything out but doesn't want Alex to see. But Alex did see. And today was one of the days all of the things above had happened.

So she watched Maggie carefully as she ordered an extra big order of potstickers - because Kara was coming over - and pizza.  
Alex studied her face and took a breath.  
"You wanna talk about what's going on in that beautiful mind today?" she asked when Maggie hung up the phone.  
Maggie just stared at her but her eyes weren't completely focusing on Alex's. When she couldn't hold the gaze any longer she looked down at her hands. Her bottom lip started trembling and that, that was the moment Alex knew where Maggie couldn't hold it back anymore. Within seconds she was next to her, as Maggie collapsed on the ground and started crying.  
"It's okay babe, I've got you. I'm here." Alex whispered into her ear. Maggie let out a heavy and desperate sob and Alex's heart broke. She knew something was clearly wrong with her usually so pure, kind and bright girlfriend. It had to be something with work because when Maggie came home from a mission yesterday she was everything but joyful. Her face was severe and when Alex kissed her and took her hands they felt cold and shaky. But she didn't ask because Alex knew Maggie would talk when she was ready to so she'd just kissed her again and made her dinner.  
As soon as Alex felt that Maggie started to calm down a bit she picked her up and laid her down on the couch, gently, carefully, putting Maggie's head in her own lap.  
"I've got you Maggie. I'm right here." Alex whispered as she started stroking her girlfriend's hair. She felt Maggie's shaky hands on her back as she shifted to put her face towards Alex's stomach.  
"We can cancel game night today. You don't have to do this."  
"You think I can't handle having my friends around? I'm not a wrack Al-" "No no no! I know you could handle it. I know you're strong. But Maggie. You kinda had a really hard day today and I... I just thought maybe you wanted to calm down completely before playing stupid games til midnight with your friends and with this one person who's your girlfriend and who cares about you more than anything."  
Maggie looked away and tried to ease her breath. This woman was everything she ever wanted, this woman was exactly the person she needed back then in Blue Springs, when her dad kicked her out and she had nowhere to go but her aunt who lived over 10 miles away. But that didn't matter anymore because now, now she had Alex. And Alex had her. So Maggie gulped and looked straight into her girlfriend's warm, loving eyes. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to.. I just. I am scared. And tired and I screwed up at work yesterday and I... I'm sorry."  
Alex shifted to hold Maggie in her arms and kissed her slowly, passionately and Maggie tried her best to put all her love into that kiss but she couldn't so she gently pushed away and sat straight up. "I think I can handle having some company to play stupid games and eat potstickers." she said with a little smile on her face. Alex knew she was lying, that she was not okay right now, but she didn't pressure her to talk or to just admit that she's having a bad day. But what she did was thinking to herself to pay more attention than ever to her and she just smiled back "Then let's get the table ready."

And she did pay way more attention to Maggie.  
While she took the plates out and set them on the table; while she took the pizzas cutter out; while she grabbed some beer bottles; while she opened the door for her friends - because she had that look on her face and Alex promised, promised to herself to never lose sight of her.

The evening went by smoothed, they had fun and even Maggie seemed to be a bit happier than a few hours ago. Seemed to. Because of course Alex noticed. Studied her face every minute to make sure, not that she was happy but that she was still stable enough to not to hurt herself.  
But suddenly Alex wasn't noticing completely anymore. So when they were all laughing because Winn had just spilled his whole beer over his shirt 'cause Kara had tickled him so hard that he turned the bottle upside down, Maggie excused herself - still laughing - to go to the bathroom.  
"You okay baby?" Alex asked, also laughing but totally serious as she grabbed her hand.  
"I'm okay." Maggie responded with a light smile and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Why can't you just be happy when your friends are around for one frigging time?! Why can't you just laugh without faking it?! Why can't you just tell Alex for once what really happened?! Why are you so screwed up?!

Maggie's thoughts were spinning around in her head as fast as she used to ride her bike to the DEO when Kara told her, Alex was up in space.  
She didn't know what to do, her head was empty even if her thoughts screamed, screamed to do something.  
So she would turn on the water, waiting for it to reach the hottest temperature it had and immediately put her hands into the sink. It hurt. Hurt so bad she started crying, started crying because she failed. Failed as a cop, as a friend, as a girlfriend, as a daughter, as a sister. As a person. Her heart hurt so bad, too and so did her lungs, her stomach, her head. As soon as her hands were completely red and she couldn't even feel the heat anymore she took her hands out of the sink, turned the water off and stared into the mirror. Into her mascara covered face, into her wasted eyes. She looked awful, embarrassing, broken. And she hated herself even more for it. Alex deserved better than that, than her. She deserved someone that wasn't as broken and as complicated as she was. Alex deserved the best, which Maggie clearly was not at all. So she had to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter contains active self harm. I'm not forbidding you to read this if you're already depressed and/or in a self hatred mood, but please know that this is really triggering.  
> Stay as strong and positive as you can. <3

She wanted to end it so badly. She really did. Never as much as right now probably. She'd already tried it when she was 14, when her small shaky hands found some sleeping pills in her aunt's bathroom. But then her aunt found her and took her to therapy. But now? Now there wasn't an aunt that checked the bathroom whenever she went in there. Now there wasn't an aunt who made her hot chocolate with marshmallows after she'd cried her heart out. Now. Now there wasn't anyone. Nobody. Sure, she had Alex and she maybe also had Kara and James, Winn, Lena and also Eliza in some ways. But that didn't help right now.  
Right now all she could think about was the razor blade in her hands that she already had hidden in the very back of the bathroom shelf so Alex wouldn't find it. Her heart hammered against her chest and she found the sound of it more than annoying. Of course she did some research, what the best way would be, what the fastest way would be and of course there were these ads that popped up, asking if she was in trouble or in suicidal mood. But she'd just clicked them away and kept looking.

»It can't be like this. It can't stay like this. You can't continue pretending to be happy and tough when you're certainly not. When you're just some weak ass freak walking around with a fake smile on your broken face.«

Suddenly Maggie's thoughts became louder and louder and it wasn't until then that she realized her face was covered in tears. She felt repulsive, abandoned, humiliated, like a burden.  
Her heart ached, her stomach hurt, her head was spinning around. She cried so much it made her view blurry but she could still see the veins on her arms where she had to cut. When she made the first cut it was a mix of pain and relief and it felt like she finally had control over something, something else than her job. The tears mixed with the blood on her arms and on the floor but it only gave her more reasons to continue cutting. On her mind were all the things, all the bad things, she did and somebody has ever said to her. The cheating on her ex, the lying to Alex, the stupid damn mistake she made at work, the punches from her dad, the racist comments from classmates. Everything. Everything was on her mind and it wouldn't stop. So she had to.  
When she placed the blade for the final cut, all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and she heard Alex's warm, soft voice. "Maggie, babe. Everything alright? Can I come in?"  
Suddenly Maggie got scared. So damn scared. Why didn't she cut faster, why was her pulse still going? Oh Rao, she should have already been just a body by now, just a body, without a story, without a heartbeat. She didn't have the energy to say anything. But Alex. Alex was scared, too. Because she knew Maggie and she was in that bathroom way too long to just have peed. And when Maggie didn't answer she got even more worried than ever so she didn't think twice and when she opened the door her heart broke and her eyes started to burn by the look of the person she loved the most besides Kara, sitting there in the middle of their bathroom with a blade in her hand. "Maggie!" she let out with a quiet sob. Realizing that the door was still open and knowing that her girlfriend was already scared, also scared of anyone's reaction, Alex closed the door immediately behind them.  
Carefully she sat down in front of Maggie and even more carefully she took the blade out of her hands and put it onto the shelf. She checked the cuts to see if they were too deep, to see if she had to call the ambulance. But she figured that she could take care of them by herself. Then she got up again to collect some items to clean Maggie's wounds while Maggie was just staring at her.  
She didn't understand it. How? How could Alex still want to help her clean that mess up she made, the mess that she was? Why didn't she just let her made that last cut that she wanted so badly? But she couldn't bring a single word out and kept staring. When Alex had everything together she sat back down, looking into her girlfriend's face. Her eyes were wet and her lips trembling. She knew how exhausted Maggie was right now so she didn't say anything as she gingerly started to wipe away the blood on her arm with some antiseptic wipes. She also didn't say a word when she bandaged her arm and gently kissed it multiple times. Alex also didn't say something as she wiped her tears away and cleaned her face and then took off her own cardigan to wrap her girlfriend in it so the others won't see the bandage. As soon as she was done with all that she took Maggie's shaky hands in her own and started to speak, softly, quietly, her voice full of love and safety. "I know what you're feeling right now. I promise I really do, I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. Trust me I've been there often enough. So I'm gonna tell you what you need to hear because you deserve it. You deserve to be taken care of and you also deserve to be loved, to be loved as much as you can't imagine. What you did wasn't the best thing to do, and I know you know that. It also wasn't something to be ashamed of. And it also wasn't selfish. But it shows that you need help, that you NEED to be taken care of. And Maggie, I will always take care of you. No matter if I'm watching a movie with Kara, no matter if it's 3 am and you wake up from a nightmare, even if it's after we made out and you feel worthless and embarrassed and empty. I am here babe. And for that-" she pointed to Maggie's bandaged arm "For that we'll also find a way to get rid of it. We're gonna get you help, I promise. I won't leave you alone with that because I care about you. I'll go with you to find you a fitting therapist, someone beside me, to be there for you, to talk about stuff you can't tell me. And I may not have promised that enough but I'll promise it now again, that whatever it is, we'll get through it together. I'm gonna be there to figure it out, with you. Together. Because I love you with all I have, with all I am Maggie. I do." While she was talking Alex hasn't stopped holding Maggie's hands with one of hers and hasn't stopped stroking her hair with the other and also hasn't stopped to place gentle kisses on Maggie's head between some sentences. Now she took her face into both of her hands and looked into her eyes with the softest look she's ever had "You don't have to say anything. Just know I'm right here." she said with a low voice and took Maggie into her arms.  
She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it.  
How can someone like Alex Danvers, someone so soft, someone who only does deserve the best, love someone like Maggie Sawyer, someone so full of self hatred, so full of mistakes and sorrow? She clung to Alex's arms like she would leaver her alone in a second.  
"I love you Maggie. I'm here, I won't leave. I've got you." Alex didn't know what exactly was the reason why her girlfriend tried what she'd just tried. But she wanted to, she had to, find out. Because this time she won't just be there for her without talking. This time she wanted to make sure Maggie is heard, wanted to make sure Maggie would talk. So that something like this won't happen again. She felt Maggie grabbing closer to her and she held her, held her close to her heart. To let her hear her heartbeat. So that Maggie would know Alex was there.  
They both didn't know how long they've stayed in that position, but at once they heard movement in the living room. It sounded like the others were about to leave. Still holding her in her arms but looking into her eyes Alex asked "Do you feel up to telling them Goodbye? Or should I tell them that you-" "No. I'll go. It's okay." "Okay."  
Alex helped her stand up but before she could open the door, Maggie stopped her and took her hands. "Thank you. Thank you." she whispered with a shy smile and Alex pulled her into a short but passionately kiss. They would talk later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > with some help and inspiration from a good friend and my lovely, lovely bae. T. and J.  
> thanks to you both! <3  
> I don't know if this is gonna be the final part. Tell me what you think about it in the comments and if you would like another part. :)  
> Thanks for reading! <3

Kara was the first one to hurry towards Maggie "Maggie, what happened? Are you alright?"  
Her voice sounded scared and she looked so worried but Alex knew Maggie wouldn't tell the truth and of course she didn't have to, so Alex pulled her girlfriend into her arms and answered for her "We're alright Kara. Just the flu probably."  
Everyone was staring at Maggie, whose eyes were still red and puffy from crying but them staring didn't make her feel as uncomfortable as when the kids in Blue Springs used to stare at her. Even though she felt terrible for making the whole evening all about her, she also felt loved because these people who were staring? They were her friends. Her family.  
"I'm sorry guys, think the potstickers weren't my thing tonight." she said with a little smile and was suddenly more than happy that J'onn wasn't there to read her and Alex's mind.  
"Well then we'll leave you two alone to get some rest. Feel better girl." James said as he pulled Maggie into a tight hug.  
"Make sure that she takes a day off if she doesn't feel better in the morning" Winn said to Alex and playfully nudged Maggie's shoulder.  
After Lena also gave them both a hug Kara pulled Maggie into her arms and said "Maggie I hope you really are okay. We're all here for you."  
She gently pushed away and added "I love you Mags." With that Maggie felt a lump building in the back of her throat. She really loved Kara too but right now all she could bring out as an answer was a nod and a shy smile.  
After Alex shared one last hug with her sister and closed the door she slowly took a few steps towards her girlfriend.  
Not wanting to scare her she gently took one of Maggie's hands and placed her own other under her chin to meet her gaze. "The rest of the night is all about you babe. What do you need right now? Do you wanna take a walk? Or I could make us some popcorn and we can watch some Netflix if you want. Or just some tea and... not talking?" Oh damn, Maggie couldn't believe Alex was really hers. How did she even deserve someone like her? She really wanted all of the above but instead she felt tears in her eyes again so she collapsed against Alex's chest, sobbing. "Oh honey, it's okay. I've got you." Carefully Alex carried her to the couch and placed herself at the end of it so that Maggie was laying between her legs. She let her cry and she didn't stop stroking her hair and didn't stop rubbing her arm.

Maggie knew that she had to tell Alex what was going on. She deserved to know about her thoughts. As she turned to look at her she met her girlfriend's loving but apprehensive eyes. That gave her all the courage she needed to start opening up.  
"I failed Alex. I failed so hard. Not only because I'm a sobbing mess right now that you have to take care of but because of so much. Remember when I told you about that really important case at work?" Alex nodded and affectionately put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well we were sent on a mission yesterday to solve everything and... You also know about that good friend I have there, Jonas. He and I were supposed to work together and our boss gave us an accurate explanation where to hide and how many steps to take and yeah. All that. We also set a time when the other should come out and check to see if something's wrong. So... we hid together behind a metallic container and I.. I just wanted to see if the other's needed my help and he.. He followed me, Alex. I told him to go back but he didn't and then.. I didn't know it was coming Alex, I... I don't know what kind of bomb it was or if it even was a bomb but.. it hit him and... Alex, I let him die. I killed him!" The last words came out in a big sob and Maggie broke again against Alex's chest. But she held her. Held her close to her warm body. "Babe, I am so sorry. I'm sorry. But please, don't blame yourself for that. Jonas is a grown man, he should've known that following you could hurt him or.. kill him. It wasn't you who kil-" "It WAS me, Alex! If I hadn't gone out of there he wouldn't have followed me and he would still be alive! So yes! I do blame myself for that and yes, it WAS my fault!" she sat straight up but winced as she brushed along Alex's arm with her injured wrist. "It's my fault." she whispered while she held the bandaged arm. "Be careful hun." Alex said and took Maggie's hands. "Maggie. Look at me." She waited till Maggie finally met her eyes and gave her a soft kiss. "I know what that feels like. When someone died with you on a mission. When you might be part of the reason they're not longer alive. But we can't blame ourselves for that. Our team has grown, strong and smart people in it. So does yours and Jonas was one of them. So. Don't blame yourself for what happened. He shouldn't have gone after you." She kissed her again, so softly that Maggie almost couldn't feel it. "I'm glad you told me. I am proud of you. And you won't have to suffer alone. I'm with you." Maggie was way too tired and too weak to sit straight so she curled up into her girlfriends lap and let her rub her back. 

After a while Maggie started to talk again. Quietly, like she was scared of her own voice.

"I couldn't do it anymore. Life, you know.. Please don't get that wrong Alex, I love you with all my heart and more than I've ever loved anyone else. It's not your fault, I just... Everything came together in my mind. My dad, Jonas' death, my agonizing time in Blue Springs after my dad kicked me out.. so many memories came back to life and I... I didn't know how to stop them so I thought if... I thought..." "That if you ended your life you'd end all those memories too." Alex finished. "Right. And I know I would've left you behind and Kara and our friends. I guess it all made me selfish.. I'm sorry. Alex, I'm sorry." She turned around and saw that Alex was crying. She never meant to made Alex cry. At least not because of pain or sorrow. "Alex, no! Please, I didn't wanna hurt you or upset you, I.. Alex-" "Maggie listen. Hey, come here." She laid her head in her lap. "What you just said.. I got it. And I know that you love me. And I'm definitely not upset. I'm just... Why didn't you talk to me earlier? Right when you realized it'd be too much. I mean, I know you don't like to talk about yourself that much but.. I am here for you. Always. And I can't lose you, Maggie. I just can't." Alex started to cry again and Maggie pulled her down to her so that they were laying directly next to each other. "I can't live without you Maggie." Alex said and put her left hand on Maggie's cheek. "You don't have to Alex. I'm right here." she whispered and also placed a hand on Alex's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. They laid like this, in silence, for a while. Suddenly an idea came into Alex's mind. She took Maggie's face into her hands to kiss her and then carefully picked her up. "Alex what.. what are you doing?" "I'll take care of you." she answered with a smile and made her way to their bathroom where she put Maggie down. Then Alex started to run a bath. After collecting a few bath essentials she gently tugged on Maggie's shirt "Can I undress you?" and there was completely no sexual tension in that. Just love and care. Maggie smiled with thankfulness and nodded and Alex began to carefully take her clothes off. When she took her cardigan off she brought her bandaged wrist to her mouth and placed kisses on it. Gently. Softly. Because she knows how much a wound like that hurts. She's been there. But she didn't have someone who checked up on her immediately back then. It happened a few years ago. After a similar situation to the one Maggie was going through right now. She never told Kara. Never told her, but Kara isn't blind and Kara cared for her and so one day at sister's night when Alex was just about to pour them both another glass of wine, her shirt slipped and exposed her scars. And Kara didn't yell at her and she didn't reproach her. She just put the bottle down and pulled Alex into her arms.

Alex wanted to make sure Maggie had someone, immediately, now. Wanted to make sure she was cared for. When she was about to start taking Maggie's panties off, she stopped her. "I want to undress you first." she said with a shy smile. Alex agreed and so it was Maggie's turn. She loved to look at Alex's body. She was strong, she had abs ... damn these abs. But the abs weren't the only thing that Maggie loved about her body. Alex's body always gave her a feeling of home. It was soft and warm and smelled like honey and vanilla. She couldn't believe that she almost lost the chance to ever see it again.

As soon as both of them were just in their underwear they took their time to look at each other. Eventually they had to stop, because they got cold and the bath tub was full of comfy, bubbly water. Alex turned around to turn the tap off. Maggie took that opportunity to open her own bra and take her own panties off before she laid her fingers on the clip of Alex's bra. "May I?". "Of course." Alex said and turned back so she could watch Maggie.

After she got into the tub and helped her girlfriend in, she sat against the edge of the tub and laid her between her legs. Maggie let out a little giggle when Alex placed her hair behind her neck to kiss her. "Do you want me to wash your hair babe?" Alex asked. "I would love to." Alex put some shampoo onto her head and massaged it in. After a few seconds she could already feel Maggie's body relaxing against her own. How she loved seeing Maggie like this. Totally peaceful, eyes closed, a little smile on her face. Then she remembered... what if she'd come into that bathroom just a little later? What would she have done if Maggie - laying there in front of her, her tiny, delicate body - was gone? Suddenly she heard a soft grown: "Please don't stop." She didn't realize that she stopped massaging Maggie's head while she was thinking. "I have to wash the shampoo out darling." she said softly and grabbed the shower head. Next off she took a sponge and started to rub small circles on her fine arm, made her way down to her belly, to her hips and gradually back up to her chest. She was just about to shift so that she could reach the other side when she heard Maggie's silent snoring. Not wanting to wake her she put the sponge down and continued to stroke her other arm with her own hand instead while she was looking at her sleeping girlfriend. It was for sure that this was the woman Alex was going to marry one day. Thinking back of it; kissing her in the bar that day was the best thing that's ever happened to her. She didn't even want to try to imagine what her life would look like without Maggie. Leisurely Alex started to get a little cold. Quietly, and as carefully as she could, she stood up and carried Maggie out of the tub. "What time is it?" she asked with a hoarse voice as Alex started to wrap her in a towel. "It's time to go to bed I think honey." she smiled and gave her a short kiss before she started to dry herself with a towel. Then she picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. Gently she laid her down on the bed but then made her way to the bath again. "Where are you going?" Maggie groaned. Placing another quick kiss on her temple she answered "I need to clean your wounds again before we go to sleep."

When she came back Maggie was asleep again in the same position Alex had left her. She could stare at her like this for hours, but the caring doctor she was, she softly woke her up "Babe; your wounds." "Mhmm..." "It won't take long, I promise." And of course it wouldn't. It was her job, she did this basically every day. Next she took some clean pyjamas out for them both and dressed Maggie first before she covered her up and got into her own shirt and shorts. After checking every light in the apartment and making sure every window was closed and the door was locked she grabbed a glass of water and placed it onto Maggie's nightstand. Finally Alex crawled next to Maggie who immediately snuggled into Alex's chest. "I haven't said it earlier Alex but.. thank you. You saved my life. Again. And I'm sorry that I was such a burden today and-" "Maggie, no 'Sorrys' anymore tonight okay? I will always save you and I will always make sure you get the help you need. Okay?" Maggie cuddled closer to her and whispered "Okay. No more sorrys tonight. But one more thing Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, baby."

Alex pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you too Maggie." Maggie leaned in again and smiled into the kiss. She soon drifted into a peaceful sleep. knowing that Alex held her, that Alex would still be there by her side when she woke up in the morning. And Alex made sure that from now on, she would never ever, leaver her girlfriend's side again.


End file.
